


Words of a Drunkard

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Tetsurou is a honest Tetsurou. <br/>...Of course, Kei being Kei, he has his own plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of a Drunkard

"Tetsurou-san, please stop moving around..."

Kei was huffing. Even though he was taller than Tetsurou, it was only a slight difference. Not to mention, the latter had a much better build, which meant a heavier load for the university student.

And he was drunk.

Kei plopped Tetsurou on the couch before dropping next to him himself. It was a mere 20 step from the front door, but it was still exhausting for Kei. This had to be the result of not doing any work out for 2 years, Kei thought to himself.

"Mmm..." Tetsurou shifted slightly and dropped onto Kei's knee, making the boy jump. "Keiiiiiii..."

_...Sleeptalking?_

Incidentally, Kei just had a chat with Kenma, who was working near his university, about Tetsurou earlier. Kenma had mentioned that the man becomes unbelievably honest when drunk, and as such, avoids drinking as much as possible. Although, it seemed that the client today had insisted...

An idea befitting  _Kei_ came to mind, and the boy smirked. Carefully so not as to alarm Tetsurou, he reached into his pocket for his phone. The first thing he did was, of course, to snap a photo of the red-faced man. It wasn't, after all, a daily occurrence where Kuroo Tetsurou was drunk and defenceless, using someone as his knee pillow.

Kei then swiped across the screen in search of one particular application.  _Mmm... Ah._ He pressed on an icon showing a microphone. It was, indeed, without a doubt, the Recorder application.

His long thumb hovering just above the circular red button, Kei moved the speaker close to Tetsurou's mouth, and pressed on the screen.

"-- Tetsurou-san, what was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?"

Yes, this was Kei's 'plan'; to record down a list of Kuroo Tetsurou's Embarrassing Moments,  _and_ to keep it as a means of getting things his way. He especially felt that it would come in handy... in bed.

"Mmm...?" Tetsurou frowned before his face loosened completely. "Hehe... That'd dehhhhiniteflee be when my lover kihsed me in public... He was shooooo cute..."

"...!" Kei's phone almost slipped out of his grasp if not for his flexible fingers, something that was carved into him from years of volleyball training. He used his free hand to push up his glasses, which was drooping. He silently cleared his throat, told himself to cut out this part later, and proceeded to his next question.

"What... was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Tetsurou didn't even hesitate before replying this time. "When I confessed to my lover..." It was a mumble, so soft, so soft, but so clear in Kei's ears... Accompanied by a goofy grin, the man was snoring away peacefully.

"......" 

With shivering fingers, Kei's thumb slammed almost a little too forcefully on the screen, right in the heart of the  _Stop Recording_ button. He was burning up so quickly, it was getting stuffy in the living room. Not to mention, with a full grown man on his lap? Now, that's just...

Gentle in a way he was only towards Tetsurou, Kei lifted himself off the couch, but not before grabbing a pillow to lay Tetsurou's head on it. Right after that, Kei dashed to his room and locked it shut. His heart was thudding in his ears.

Kei hopped onto bed, pulling his headphones out from under his blanket. He put it on, and went to replay the recording.

...Certainly, he didn't seem like he would be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Tetsurou woke up wondering what happened the previous night that he ended up on the ground with a bump on his head, and of course, Kei being Kei, played it cool and escaped further interrogation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I have to admit I wanted to add in more questions but I forgot what were they ;;


End file.
